Minigames
A is a short game which Chuck can play for money or prestige points. Most minigames that require a fee to play allow Chuck to win multiple times, such as the Casino Cup. If Chuck keeps paying to play these games the cost increases but so do the potential rewards. There are fifteen minigames in Fortune City, listed below. List of minigames Casino Cup Press the onscreen button to fill the meter on the right. When the meter fills to the indicated zone, quickly press the button a second time to swing. Chuck receives prestige points and cash for making a hole in one. The Casino Cup challenge level and costs increase as Chuck keeps playing, along with the prestige point rewards.The official guide makes no mention of the cash reward. Killer Blackjack Aces are scored as either one point or 11, depending on which would be most beneficial to Chuck's hand. Kings, queens, and jacks are worth 10 points apiece. All other cards are scored at face value. After placing Chuck's bet and being dealt his initial two cards, use the machine’s buttons to either: # “hit” (take another card to increase Chuck's score), # “stand” (stick with what Chuck has got), or # “double down” (double Chuck's bet and take another card, then automatically stand). If Chuck's first two cards don’t put him close to 21, Chuck has got to hit to have any chance of beating the dealer. If Chuck scored close to 21, such as a 19, stand to see if Chuck has beaten the dealer’s hand. Doubling down is risky—only do this when fairly certain that taking one more card will make Chuck's hand a winner. Lucky Marble Use the “Choose Category” button to cycle through the various types of bets, such as red/black and high/low. Hit the “Choose Bet” button to cycle through various options within each betting category, shifting from high to low, black to red, etc. Chuck can place up to five separate bets per game. Motion Madness Motion madness is a mini-game located in Fortune Park. From Royal Flush Plaza exit to the park, and turn right. It is a giant Ramster Ball that Chuck enters. Follow the onscreen commands to roll the ball in various directions until the game ends. If Chuck wins, he receives prestige points ;Level 1 *Price: $2,000 *Reward: 1,000 prestige points ; Level 2 *Price: $4,000 *Reward: 5,000 prestige points ; Level 3 *Price: $10,000 *Reward: 10,000 prestige points and the Ramster Ball vehicle unlocked for the rest of the play through. Wild West Poker Draw! Pay the game’s low buy-in to draw a hand of five cards, which light up on the wall. After Chuck draws a hand, choose which cards Chuck should keep by standing in front of them and pressing the large buttons when the “hold” command appears. Hit the draw button on the far left a second time to swap out any cards Chuck didn’t hold onto for new ones. Trivia * The official guide considers the pyrotechnic help Chuck gives Bibi in One Hit Wonder a "minigame" although it is not counted as one of the 15 minigames. Gallery /Gallery}} References See also * Gifts for Katey * Money * Zombrex Posters Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay